Kaboom And Here It Comes
by PabloTheGreat
Summary: New! Links many adventures through Hyrule and stuff... R and R!
1. Fishing!

"Link, what are you doing?" Navi asked.

"I'm fixing my sword!"

"'Fixing'?" Navi asked, she shook her head. "Your just melting it!"

"Exactly!" Link said "That's the genius of it!"

Navi looked at Link and frowned.

"Link, have you been trying to eat moblins again?" Navi asked, worried.

"Yes, but that's off subject!" Link started chewing on a moblin steak.

"But-" Navi said. "Eeh, forget it."

(Some time about 5:00 which was 15 minutes later…)

"Eureka!" Link said, running out of his bath into the forest naked.

(3 seconds later…)

Link is throwing deku sticks and stones at that woman on top of the shop.

"Link stop it!" Navi moaned.

Suddenly, a glitch activated and Link (with his clothes on), Navi and 'The Mask Salesman' were all fishing.

"Got any threes?" Link asked

"Go fish." The Mask Salesman said

"I am-" Link said

But then, suddenly the whole world combust and fixed itself and it was like the whole day didn't ever happen, except everyone was on fire.


	2. Good Morning Mr Link Part 1

Link got out of bed and brushed his teeth with a moblin chicken wing.

Navi got out of bed and smacked Link around the head with a stick.

Link fell over.

Navi laughed.

It went a bit like this…

"Brushin' my teeth brushin' brushin' bru- AAAAH"

Clunk!

"Hahaha!"

And now for the rest.

Navi flew out the window, victorious Navi laughes in the face of danger! She OWNZ J00!

But then…

Smack!

And Navi was no longer…

"Eww…" Saria cried, "Squished Navi!"

"Don't worry…" Link said, "It will all be over soon…"


	3. Good Morning Mr Link Part 2

Link went into his house, only to see Link knocked out on the floor.

"Its all for the best, unless you want some very long and strange explanation." Link said, "Who AM I talking to?"

Having two Links may confuse you so we will refer to them as Link and Link to mess up your brain even more.

Saria sat a the bottom of Links tree wondering why he was up so early.

"Im sitting at the bottom of Links tree wondering why he is up so early." Saria said in a monotone voice, "I mean," she said, back to normal "I wonder why Link is up so early."

"Hoho!" said a voice from behind Saria…

"Hoho!" it repeated for the sake of it.

Saria turned around to see Navi flying there.

"What?" Saria cried, "I OWNED J00!"

"This will all make sense if I explain it…" Navi sighed, "So, one day me and Link were walking around Hyrule when in a flash a little rectangle thing appears, so Link searched 'Moblin Chicken Wing' because he was hungry and he ended up here."

"It still makes no sense, you SHOULD be dead!" Saria moaned.

"Oh see!" Navi cried, "Now he'll get flamed for plotholes."

"Oh sorry!" Saria cried

Cough

"Oh right." Saria said, "Now that our horrific incident of terror is over," Saria said in her monotone voice "How about some breakfast? The most important meal of the day, serving it up Navi way, BAP!"

Buy Oatbran today!


	4. Mini Chapter 1

Link and Navi were walking through Hyrule fields.

"Why are we here?" Navi asked, "This is pointless!"

"Pointless? This is exquisite!" Link replied cheerfully, "Hear that! Explicit!"

"I worry for you Link." Navi sighed, "Now what are we looking for, Swords, Heart Pieces, Enemies, Bombs, ANYTHING?"

"Look, on the horizon!" Link cried.

"What? What?" Navi asked eagerly.

"Trees!" Link said running towards them.

"Trees." Navi sighed.

10 minutes later

"Treeeees!" Link continued, "Treeeeeees!"

Link ran up to a tree and hugged it.

"Link, were in the Lost Woods again! AGAIN!" Navi screamed

Link then bit into a tree.

"Mmmm.. A 1984 oak I'd say." Link said thoughtfully.

"We came here to sample TREES!" Navi cried, "TREES?"

Navi's voice changed into a high pitched squeal and she exploded.

"Finally!" Link sighed.


	5. Got any threes?

Link stood there, breathing heavily. He clutched his sword to his chest and stared across at Ganondorf, his heart was thumping madly and so was his pulse…

"Got any threes?" Link asked

"Dammit! I got five of them!" Ganondorf said and got shot out the window by the force of Link talking.

"I'll get you, you and your MEDDLING fairy!" Ganondorf shouted.

Splat

"NOO! I DROPPED MY BANANA!" Ganondorf cried.

"Riiiight, banana." Link said, rolling his eyes, "Anyways, where is my meddling fairy?"

"Right here Link!" said Navi.

"Navi, where have you been?" Link said, putting on his motherly voice.

"Uh… shopping…" Navi said strangely "For… cats…"

"Did you get us one then?" Link asked excitedly, "Did ya? Did ya?"

"Uh…" Navi said "N-"

"Hey, wait a second, your not Navi" Link cried, "Your just Ganondorf in a big pink tutu!"

"Damn!" Ganondorf said, as he flew out the window again. "I'll get you and your MEDDLING fairy! I will!" Ganondorf shouted.

Splat

"NOO! MY VCR!" Ganondorf cried, "Why?"

Link reached into his pocket and brought out Navi.

"There you are, under my heavy rock collection that are packed together so that no oxygen can get in!" Link said, smiling.


	6. Mini Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in Ganondorfs Castle as he woke up…

"Errrkjaha!" Ganondorf yawned.

He got out of bed and went downstairs in his fairy underpants.

"Tra la la la la!" He sung as he went downstairs.

But as Ganondorf Tra-la-la-la-laed, a terrible thing happened…

"Hiiiya!" said a voice from behind him.

"Whaa?" he responded.

Smack!

Crack!

And Pop!

Ganondorf was hit over the head several times by a giant mallet, the holder of this mallet was a Lizardo, two to be precise.

"This mallet is HEAVY" complained Larry the Lizardo

"You said it!" replied Gary the Lizardo, "It's a good thing were the only Albino Lizardos there are!"

"IM DYING!" Ganondorf cried.

"What?" said Gary, "Were not even hitting you!"

"My panties are on too tight!" Ganondorf moaned.

"Ok, that's nasty." said Larry, "I'm going."

And so, the world was safe again thanks to you, Tight Panties!


	7. Pink Tutu

It was a happy day for Link, he got up and put on a smiley face, but then he couldn't see so he took it off.

"Hmm..." Link said.

"Tra la la la la!" cried Ganondorf climbing up Links tree house.

"Wha?" Link said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Ruining the story line of course!" said Ganondorf.

"Yay!" they cried in union.

Then Ganondorf climbed into the tree house.

"Two Ganondorfs?" said Link.

"Hey! Your not Ganondorf" Link said, "Your just Navi in a pink tu tu!"

"Damn!" Navi said, as she flew out the window. "I'll get you and your MEDDLING Ganondorf! I will!" she shouted.

"That was weird.." Ganondorf said, "Want some pancakes?"

"Word." Link replied.


	8. One Tutu Tu Far

One day Link was in the market shopping for pink tutu- I mean, manly man tops when all of a sudden he saw Zelda shopping for many man tops- I mean, pink tutus.

"Hi Zelda!" Link said.

"Hi Link, what are you shopping for?" Zelda asked.

"Pink- Uh… Pink man tops!" Link stuttered, "And you?"

"Manly man- Uh… Manly man tutus!" Zelda said, "Don't want to look like a tomboy!" she said blushing.

"I should get some of those…" Link thought.

Link and Zelda said their goodbyes and Link headed of onto Hyrule Field.

"Manly man tutus, pink man tops… Doo doo doo…" Link sung as he walked across Hyrule Field.

He got home and went to Navi.

"I bought you your pink tutus!" Link said.

"I didn't want any pink tutus!" Navi said, "And why is it in your size."

"Uh…" Link stuttered, "All the better for you to grow into!"

"Fairies don't grow but whatever." Navi said flying out of the room.

"All for me…" Link muttered to himself.


End file.
